


泡沫魔术（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [8]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 作为样品登载的，SIU paro的新写的短篇的摘要，和以前给私人投稿了的「阴阳束缚他的存在」的话再录的时候使之完成了的东西的摘录。収録作品- “白色和黑色的安氏物” 包括捏造。有药物使用，流血表现。-「Smokin' Billy」SIU設定。P/sycho-P/ass parody、流血、殺人表現、MobuCaa要素、女裝有。 「第一次的感情」是再錄用的。- “君之下落” 二部一章之後的設定。包含關於二部或其他主要故事的劇透、真名暴露等。到處捏造。- “愛著你啊，喜歡你啊” 二部開始前設定。同一個房間的兩個人。- 「Re:play」Alter化了的Uk和Uk和Caa的話。流血表现，有3P。- "感情的手枪" 有死亡的表现、描写。包含到二部二章为止的剧透和捏造。- “还记得那个声音” 二部二章之后设定。有使用玩具。- "第一次的感情" （SIUパロ, new）- "被阴阳所束缚是他的存在" (new)无配再录&加笔再录女装，包括女装。4/7/90





	1. 第一次的感情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [泡の魔術](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500656) by 3400398. 



> 3400398  
> A5, 292P  
> R18  
> 2019年7月17日 23:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （特捜班パロ）

特搜班。虽然身处警视厅内部，却裁决无法依法判决的罪犯。或者，是以收集证据将其逮捕，送交检察院的方法与各种犯罪者相对的少数精锐部队。

打开盖子一看，警视厅的人只有一个。另一个是大学生，是个不留下任何侦探和证据的犯罪顾问，总而言之，是一个站在幕后黑手的立场上，同时担任大学教授的人物。由那三个人构成。

作为谍报员，隶属于特搜班的莫利亚蒂，在警视厅的地基内，属于特搜班的人物，或者只有得到许可的人才能进入的房间里，卷着整理资料的文件。

文件的封面写着“连续少女失踪事件”的标题。就是那样的内容。收集了多个失踪少女的情报，但看到这些的莫利亚蒂的表情好像很无聊。

“这个交给福尔摩斯君的话，不是马上就要结束了吗？”

“不。不那么容易。看来是和魔术、非科学领域有关系的判断”

柳生回答了莫里亚蒂的问题。这个特搜班的班长，警视厅的人。他在他的座位上喝倒在茶杯里的茶。

「啊—。没有福尔摩斯的理由也是这个吗？”

如果潜入一般的组织，莫利亚蒂容易潜入,不过，变成魔术的话话变化。莫利亚蒂不相信这种东西。

“他给我送来了这样的东西”

放在桌子上的信封。莫利亚蒂去柳生的座位，取信封的话内容通览。一张照片和一张速写的笔记。

“死者复活术。就是这样”

即使知道结构，也放在桌子上。

“柳生君，和夏洛克会合后，马上去做也没关系吗？”

「啊。我会收集后处理所需的材料”

虽然表情不变，但柳生绝不会错过隐藏在背后的愤怒。如果变成这样的话，把现场交给他们会更快。

“那么，我去一下吧。”

轻轻挥手，走出房间的莫利亚蒂。听到门关上的声音，柳生的口中发出的叹息。

“要找可以作为善后处理理由的东西吗？”

莫里亚蒂离开座位，想拿走被遗弃的文件。

私立女子高中。所谓，被称呼为大小姐学校学校。长长的黑发和翡翠的双眸，高挑的美女穿着制服，在学校里前进。

（他常说，如果要隐藏树木，就要到森林里去。比起那个……）

犯人有了目标。问题是，没有办法捉住犯人。拿不到证据。那一带看起来像是在看莫里亚蒂，让人感到厌恶。

（如果像教授那样做得好的话，我采取的行动也会发生变化。）

没有证据，但有痕迹

校舍后面的旧校舍。虽然禁止入内，但是已经确认了这个旧校舍正在举行术式。

并不是和魔术师没有联系。只是，没有与那样的方面深深地关联的气。利用那个技巧，只要是简单的术式，就能解开，变得能使用。

在旧校舍前面，用手指描画着地面上的痕迹。使用魔术的痕迹。微弱的魔力的残渣。

（向柳生班长报告。在我还是我的时候）

来吧，莫利亚蒂

做一个深呼吸。走进了旧校舍。扭曲的视野。

“我以为你会来这里，转校生。你也做我的妹妹吧」

听到的声音。比视野捕捉作为犯人的人物更早，意识被切断了。

大学教授。高中理事长很高兴地邀请了作为数学教授写论文的莫利亚蒂来访问。因为读了这个学校的少女的论文。

（希尔菲·罗杰。我用素数写了论文，但即使模仿我，也做不好。）

被引导校舍内的宣传职员带领，莫里亚蒂在校园内前进。过一会儿，必须好好地偷职员的眼睛，去旧校舍。

少女连续失踪事件。作为犯人，虽然没有浮出水面的人物，但对于在背后牵手的存在很容易找到。

这，如果是知道moriatty的存在，是简单的问题。柳生应该也注意到了吧。

以前也有孩子失踪的事件。连续失踪事件。那个时候，成为尸体孩子们被发现,不过，想法同样。

（无论怎样，都会留下痕迹。正因为如此，需要虚伪）

作为犯人，捏造出来的存在。那是谁都可以的。让他发现尸体就行了。

只是，此次的不同点，捏造的存在不在这样的事。没有准备让警察觉得可疑的犯人角色。她们前进之后就消失了。

也就是说，还没有结束。据说根据魔术，使之复活的人物必要的零件没齐。

（术发动前，必须想办法到达……）

虽然知道原形是福尔摩斯的时候，术应该是不完全的，但是不能断言。因为其余的必要的零件未必与外表类似。

指向宣传的职员和蔼可亲地笑着，从窗外看到的建筑物。

“话说，那边的校舍呢？”

“啊，是旧校舍。现在不使用。什么时候崩塌也不奇怪，所以禁止入内……”

在做说明的职员的视野中也能看到进入建筑物中的人物吧。

“啊，再见……”

在禁止入内的地方消失的学生中的一人感到为难地提高声音。

“这可不行啊。我带你回去吧」

转身向旧校舍走去

“莫里亚蒂教授”

对叫住的职员，温柔地笑着。追上来，拍他的脖子后面。

“不用担心。就算这样，也是警视厅特搜班的人呢”

让失去意识的对象靠在墙上坐下，跑出走廊。走向校舍外面。从升降口出去，走到校舍后面。

旧校舍的前面。穿过被贴有禁止入内的绳索，进入校舍内。

（接下来，让我们追踪福尔摩斯的痕迹。）

就是他。如果留下一些线索的话，用小手电筒照亮地板，就会有闪闪发光的沙粒。

微微抬起嘴角，追着光芒走了出去。


	2. 被阴阳所束缚是他的存在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （自私人的再录、加工完毕）

这是什么因果呢？

在过去，是故事中的事。两个身体掉进瀑布里，一个人就这样沉入瀑布底部，没有浮上来。

和那件事有关系吗？有诅咒的现状。

移位后的某个特异点

一个初老的男人的肉体在空中飞舞，掉落在附近的河里。

「教授！」

浅河。从水面露出上半身，是呼唤掉下来的男人的主人。但是，那个身姿使之圆了眼。

"Professor...? "

外表变了。与平素的他不太能看见差异,不过，被水弄湿，象冲走后面一样地被设定了的头发掉下，看起来稍微变得长起来。积蓄的胡须消失了，胸部微微膨胀起来。

“主人，你现在对我很好。请指示”

“啊，嗯。”

把触摸从前方出现的魔物访问了他的异变的事做为后转，返回了战斗。

返回卡地亚。迎接了回来的两人的da·vinchi，看起来快乐地告诉「变成了有趣的事」。

“对了。教授，为什么……？”

接触水，变化了的外表。觉得不可思议是理所当然的事，对听来的少年耸了耸肩。

“你知道我被瀑布淹没了吗？”

对于质问的声音，作为主人的少年点了点头。

在夏洛克·福尔摩斯的故事中，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂在福尔摩斯瀑布的战斗的结果，沉没到泷底，没有返回的事被写。

“恐怕是这个影响吧。这个灵基，Servant的肉体上浇水的话会变成女性，浇上开水，回到原来的男人的肉体。多亏了你，胡子只能留胡子了”

哈哈，是笑的她,不过，哪里悲哀。看起来很失落。

“我什么教授都靠得住。”

“老板……”

对于对方不变的反应，松了一口气。

尽可能，在被谁看见这个身姿之前返回房间，淋浴，打算返回原来的身姿步伐快步走在过道上,不过，那样不顺利。

“这不是教授吗？”

「咦！」

与最不想见的人物的遭遇是不可避免的。

欢笑的年轻人。穿着黑色外套的他从下往上看了moriatty的身姿，「哼」地漏出了声音。

“我又不在了，你掉到瀑布上了吗？”

“真烦。因为除了你以外，没有人会把我掉进瀑布里吧？被河吹跑了”

很生气地反驳。然后笑着说“开玩笑”，抓住莫利亚蒂的手臂，把他拉到身边。

“我跟你的性格无关。有你自己的存在是有意义的”

“福尔摩斯！”

紧抱的手臂。福尔摩斯注意到了。现在作为女性的肉体变得纤细柔软。虽说没什么变化，但细节确实在变化。

「離せ！」

“虽然两位都抱得很舒服，但是如果觉得力不从心，这样比较容易接触。”

眉头凑近毫不畏惧地笑的年轻人，一声叹息。

“福尔摩斯，适可而止吧。就算是这个身姿魔弹也会放出”

无论肉体如何，作为从者的能力不会改变。而且，对手也可以称为宿敌的福尔摩斯。也没有犹豫攻击的理由。

“是吗？”

突然表情松弛，抬起下巴接吻。嘴唇撬开，侵入口内的舌尖。

“嗯”

深吻。爬在粘膜上的舌头缠绕在收缩了的舌头上，只能咽下被流入的唾液。贪婪，品味的接吻是甜美的东西。

“嗯，呵……啊、唔”

静静地在身体深处，下肢传来的疼痛。

虽然知道不妙，但身体渐渐变热，也无法从被给予的吻中逃脱，于是，从身体中失去了力量。

支撑膝盖折断，快要崩塌了的身体的手臂。

“真是的，这么不擅长性快乐啊。”

不遮住上气了的脸颊，抱住用肩膀呼吸的moriatty的腰，俯视的翡翠的双眸。

「……ッ！」

一下子瞪着对方，但是没有效果。确实，正如他所说，这种经验在生前就等同于没有经历过，仅靠一个吻就达到了这种状态。特别是与福尔摩斯为对手的话，是这样的。

“这也是在性别来往的肉体的副产物吧。对我来说很方便”

“别开玩笑了。你这个变态！”

“被那个变态所迷惑，喘着气喘吁吁的人是谁呢？”

“这是你的错吧！”

福尔摩斯只是天真地笑着。我很享受这种情况。

“作为我来说，你就是现在的样子也没关系吗？”

「……ッ！」

一屁股推肩。被撞飞的反作用摇晃晃，手扶着墙壁，用自己的脚站立。

“最讨厌了，你这种人”

“我喜欢你，但是莫里亚蒂”

冷眼看着能笑嘻嘻地说出来的侦探，从他旁边走向自己的房间。

如果在备置的淋浴室里沐浴开水，肉体就会回到男性身上。呵了一口气，回到房间后，坐在床上。

原来是这个肉体，总算能平静下来。但是，同时感到轻微的眩晕。

……

用水变成女性，用开水变成男性的肉体。在性别来往中每次都会消耗魔力。福尔摩斯知道那个。明明知道，却被摸了所以形状不好。

（依赖老板，是吧……）

因为我不想让他担心，如果连这个都不会。

因为刚才还在执行任务，所以今天就不会被叫了吧。换上代替睡衣的随便的服装，留着胡子躺在床上。睡觉的时候可以控制消耗。

由于肉体疲劳，意识被黑暗吞噬，进入了深度睡眠。

睡得香甜，起床，穿着平常的衣服，走出房间。因为没听说什么任务，所以去的地方是食堂。稍微吃了点饭，下次去书库。

随便找书。我看了几本要消磨时间的书，走出了房间。因为书库里有两个作家组，所以不适合安静地读书。

回到自己的房间打开书。啪啦啪啦地读了一下，把书合上了。门打开的声音。

“呀，教授”

“还以为会来”

突然露出开朗笑容的钥匙，在走进来的青年面前落下了肩膀。不想见的话会露出不愉快的表情，但对方与我无关。

“赶快回去！”

冷淡地说。对方瞪大了眼睛。轻轻地笑一笑。

“像人一样睡觉，吃饭可以恢复魔力，但是你的耗油量很差。”

走到坐在床上的莫里亚蒂面前，触摸脸颊。像抚摸一样地触摸，用手指描画嘴唇。

“还没完全恢复呢。”

“好烦。不赶上任务或周期就没问题”

伸出触摸我的手，用力地看着翡翠的瞳孔，他的表情也没有改变。

“如果有突然的呼叫的话？”

脸靠近耳边，呼吸鼓膜。低沉的声音和呼吸，震撼着肩膀。战战兢兢地咬嘴唇。

“莫里亚蒂”

用手指触摸咬的嘴唇，塞进去，向里走。用手指按住舌头，抚摸。

“嗯……嗯”

连手指的触感都只是快乐，逆转的意思在动摇。触摸粘膜的手指缠绕舌头，吸附，离开脸。

“……哈哈、啊、呵呵」

“我只是希望你能夸奖一个没有在女性状态下出手的我。”

当然，在变成作为表情的moriatty面前，那样说着，堵住了嘴唇。

“嗯……呜呼、呜」

爬嘴的粘膜，缠绕舌头的舌头。吞下混杂在一起的唾液，缠绕在舌尖上贪婪着。一旦切换，追求快乐的肉体就无法停止。

（甜、きす……）

是因为得到了混入体液的魔力，沉醉于从这个行为本身得到的快感吗？通过下肢的热度，一边感到疼痛，一边吸引对方的身体。

“哼……ちゅ、ほ、むず、はぁ」

互相缠绕的舌头离开了，脸离开了，紧紧地缠住的眼神转向了他。脸上露出了想要更多这样的表情。

“呐，你真的不擅长性方面的快乐。除了我以外，别用那种表情看我”

年轻人的脸悲伤地歪斜着，只是一瞬间的事情。马上回到冷静的表情，把莫利亚蒂的身体放在床上，蒙上。打开前面，如果把嘴唇掉落在皮肤上，上身就会突然跳起来。

“嗯，啊”

甜蜜的声音。从福尔摩斯也能看到他那出神的表情。

在皮肤上留下了忧血痕，舔着胸口的装饰，只是吸附着那里就有芯，尖。品味着淡淡颜色的乳头的触感，手边脱下衣服一边触摸下肢，浅色的树丛。

“啊，啊，哎，哎……”

对于沉溺在快感中，虽然说不愿意，但其实并不讨厌。无意识地感觉到了对快要沉溺的快乐的恐怖吧。

“詹姆斯，你看，你想要吧？”

用手指描画柔软地笑着，缓慢地勃起的自己。只是用指尖描画着形状，腰部就被扭动了。

“啊，嗯，啊……哈，你好”

强求的甜蜜声音。轻轻点头，伸开双腿竖起膝盖。向福尔摩斯暴露秘部。

“快点，放进里面，扑通扑通地递给我。”

淫乱的诱惑之语。如果有自我，如果理性残留了不说吧。

如果被那样邀请，按住脚，表示反应的自己的下，用舌头沿着会阴处，狭窄插入舌头。如果流入唾液，记住了接受的事的soko绽放。

「恩，啊，唔……啊、啊”

舌头和手指，侵入被粘膜触摸的感觉发出的喘息。如果弄湿了的声音使之回响，手指使之来往，推腹部侧有的一点，紧紧地勒紧提高的内膜。

「啊啊啊！」

从面向跳跃的腰部和天空的阴茎开始，缓慢，先跑的液体向根部传播。在这里能得到的快感，从瞳孔溢出的眼泪。

“嗯，你可以在这里感受到。但是，这样还不够”

两根手指轻而易举地咽下收缩的肉筒。拖拉着手指，取而代之的是自己的欲望。

“しゃーろく”

急促的叫声。她苦笑着亲吻脸颊，挺起腰来。用肉棒贯穿里面。

“啊啊啊啊！”

啪地一声，走到里面的墙壁，背浮起来。紧紧抱住被福尔摩斯覆盖的背部的手。

擦起肉壁，像深深地浅地推上一样地摇晃。猛烈攻击。如他所愿。按照自己的欲望。

「啊，哎呀，哎呀，啊……啊，嗯”

为了使结合更加深，腰部配合着腰部向上伸展的动作而摇晃。不时脱口而出的甜美娇声。即使立起指甲，也不会用剪齐的指甲伤害对方。

与淫猥的水声碰上的干的声音。龟头急忙地勒紧的内膜和，深奥，到尽头的墙的对面打算进入挖。刀尖挖出里面，刺前列腺，被给予的快感喘息，颤抖。

“哇啊，哎呀，啊啊，啊啊！”

混杂在尖锐声音中的呼喊。对从前开始不吐精，迎接了干了的绝顶的moriaty，很小地漏出声音，注入到中。正如他所愿。

「啊啊啊啊，下次再来啊」

倾注，吐出精力，肉体痉挛了。是不是满足了被出的液体，那个表情淫乱，可爱的东西。

拔掉从中华吐出欲望的自己，亲吻脸颊。轻轻一敲，虚幻的眼睛里就会有光芒。

“啊……哼哼……”

“莫利亚蒂，作为魔力供给应该足够了吧？”

轻轻地，柔和地笑着，突然一下子染成鲜红的脸。淡蓝色的瞳孔在游泳，再次凝视着翡翠的眼睛。

「啊，啊。对不起。我又在乱跑了吗……”

从现状来看，受欲望的煽动，所寻求的东西，是显而易见的。

滴落在床单上的触感让人毛骨悚然，咬着嘴唇。在被快乐余韵袭击的状态下，这个快要被欲望所吞没了，摇了摇头。抖动，呼气。

衣着端正，抓住莫利亚蒂的下巴，双唇重叠。轻轻地接吻发出声音。

“因为有我在，所以你存在。因为是我可爱的宿敌”

对着天真无邪的笑容说，离开床，走出房间。门静静地关上了，拿起枕头就扔进了门。撞到掉在地板上。

“我讨厌你。我不是为了你而存在的”

强硬地断言，反派角色正因为正义的存在，存在的事实不消失。如果没有身为侦探的他，就没有身为邪恶的自己吧。

（现在的我，是为了老板君而存在的。那样就够了。绝不是为了他）

这样对自己说着，摇摇晃晃地向浴室走去。

Other scenes

主人的任务。调查新出现的特异点。

“莫利亚蒂，那个……”

「啊。不用在意。只要不落水就好”

察觉到少年想要说的内容，先说了。是被自然包围的地方。即使有河流和湖泊，也不奇怪。

在任务中出现的是主人和moriaty。无论是两个人去，还是达芬奇都让福尔摩斯去。

“说是调查，只是有魔物的反应而已。”

少年苦笑着说，用拐杖殴打、赶走野兽的福尔摩斯真让人不高兴。

“是啊。但是，da·vinchi说的，就在前方”

再往前走一点吧？

莫利亚蒂对着催促着他前进的少年笑着抚摸他的头。

“是啊。别管我，我们先走吧。老板”

不要管这种家伙

福尔摩斯抓住少年的手臂，沿着被树木覆盖的兽道走去。

被指示的地方是森林的中心开着的地方。有湖。

环顾四周，却没有任何奇怪的反应。不会感到异常。

“真的是这里吗？”

一边发火，一边越过通信向达芬奇询问的福尔摩斯。

“好奇怪啊。的确，从那个湖里检测出摇晃……”

卡地亚方面感觉到了什么。对那个事实警戒着,不过，莫利亚蒂没发现。

“什么！”

缠绕在脚腕上的东西。要说是带有粘糊糊光滑的触手更容易理解。被吸盘附着的章鱼的脚也相似的sore拉住，那个肉体被向湖中拖，落下了。

「教授！」

发出声音的是福尔摩斯。被放开的手，无法抓住被拉进来的他，响起了巨大的水声。

“你先回去吧。你出了什么事就晚了」

另外一人，如果Servant一起，又不同,不过，福尔摩斯离开少年，守护他的人丢失。那个应该避免。

“我会让你下班。福尔摩斯，估计莫利亚蒂已经从魔物中剥离了，让他们在这边轮班”

“啊”

没有看到主人消失，福尔摩斯跳进了湖里。

水中的战斗不在计算之内。因为不能呼吸。

（这个湖本身是由魔物的魔力构筑的。）

缠绕着的水的触感和湿润的触手皱起了眉头。用训练拐杖切开，放出枪弹,不过，数不减少。不想离开自己，深深地沉下去。

守护，抚摸胯间的魔物。变化了的肉体那个刺激，是令人毛骨悚然的东西。

（住手，住手）

讨厌自己

屏住呼吸也是极限的，如果咯噔咯噔吐出，远离的意识。

伸手。朝着水面。最后，他放开了意识，抓住那只手的触感。

从礼服中放出光束，烧光，和莫利亚蒂一起回到地上。

无意识的姿态。抱起他，接通讯。

“达芬奇”

和卡地亚的女朋友取得了联系，两人的身影从那里消失了。

控制室。带着失去意识的他快步走出去。就连主人和达芬奇、马修的呼唤声，也没有传到福尔摩斯。

带进自己的房间，放到床上。脱掉湿衣服，用毛巾擦去水气。面对变身为女性的肉体，他犹豫不决，用床单包起来。

“不行啊……”

搂起湿头发，脱去湿衣服，把袖子穿在没淋湿的衬衫上。换好衣服，把椅子拿到睡觉的他身边坐了下来。

（在被魔物袭击的你面前，我心生怒火，想必会发狂吧。无法冷静）

经常保持冷静沉着，观察事物，对待事物。明明是自己应该做的。心慌意乱。视野捕捉打算进入秘部的魔物的触手。

做一个深呼吸。缺乏冷静看漏事物。应该知道。但是，刚才无论如何都做不了。

轻轻地触摸着银色的头发。还没有完全干燥，被淋湿的头发，却掉下来了。如果梳着纤细的头发，就会慢慢地打开蓝色。

「ほーむず……」

我疏远了莫利亚蒂的声音。放下，松了一口气。

“太好了。魔力还没有补给的那么枯竭”

就这样，等待自然的恢复，恢复肉体就可以了。

虽然没有说出口，但想到这里，他想离开莫里亚蒂，站了起来。只要迈出一步，抓住手臂的手。

“等一下，夏洛克”

正如福尔摩斯所说，并没有饥饿。但是，自己心中的厌恶却没有消失。那个时候，被触手触摸的感觉。

挽留的moriatty的表情是认真的东西，福尔摩斯不甩开凝视对方的脸。挽留应该没有好处,不过。

翡翠的双眸。面对沉默倾听的年轻人，深呼吸让自己冷静下来，然后张开嘴巴。

“夏洛克，把我抱住。”

“为什么？”

在不需要魔力供给的状态下，为什么要说那样的话？

“为什么……”

被反问，放开挽留的手臂。低着头，抓住藏着自己身体的床单。

“你啊，就算我被那个魔物侵犯，也什么都不想吗？”

我讨厌自己。对希望那样的身体，对自己抱了厌恶。福尔摩斯浮现在脑海里。但是，如果他不是那样的话，我想已经无所谓了。

痛苦的表情。看着辛苦的莫里亚蒂，推着肩膀，爬上床。他，不，现在成为她的mority戴上。

“什么！”

“肯定是不喜欢吧。那样的，被魔物夺走了你”

突然，大声喊。不要忘记缺乏冷静时的事情。

夺取嘴唇。打破柔软的嘴唇，舌头滑入口内。

“嗯……啊”

不拒绝进入舌尖，使之缠绕，咽下混杂的唾液，品味粘膜，舌头的触觉。

（果然你还是喜欢我吗？然后，我也是……）

习惯了的触感和味道。令人毛骨悚然的感觉。福尔摩斯应该没注意到集中到下肢的热互相摩擦大腿，扭捏捏的mority。

“……哈、啊、好酷”


End file.
